Release 9 of the Long Term Evolution (LTE) standard by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) introduced Observed Time Difference of Arrival (OTDOA) as a User Equipment (UE) positioning mechanism for determining the geographical location of a UE. In an OTDOA procedure, a UE may measure reference signals received from multiple base stations (eNodeBs in an LTE context) in order to determine the time of arrival (TOA) of each reference signal. The UE may then report back Reference Signal Time Difference (RSTD) measurements to the serving cell of the UE, where each RSTD measurement indicates the difference in TOA between a Positioning Reference Signal (PRS) received from a reference cell and a PRS received from a measured cell. The serving base station (corresponding to the serving cell of the UE) may then utilize the reported RSTD measurements in order to determine the geographic location of the UE based on known geographical information of the reference and measured cells.